


Not another 6x04 tag (yes it is)

by allofspace



Series: Season Six Fix(es) [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ALTERNATE version of Mike waking up in Harvey's car after Harvey drugs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not another 6x04 tag (yes it is)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veronica_Khuzwayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Khuzwayo/gifts).



“Harvey,” Mike said drowsily. “You came.” Mike smiled goofily as he became more aware of his surroundings. Harvey knew it had been a crazy idea and that Mike would probably be pissed once he realized what happened but… he couldn’t help enjoying this. Mike looking at him like he was a dream come true. 

“I told him to call you and you saved me,” Mike continued. His smile turned into a frown as his hand touched the seatbelt strapped around him. 

“Where am I?” Mike had a ridiculous pout on his face and it shouldn’t be adorable, but it was. “Am I dead?”

Harvey laughed. “No. We’re in my car. I… Sorry, Mike, I had to drug you.”

“You?” Mike had confusion written all over his face. He rubbed at his eyes and held his head a little. “But… Gallo….”

“Had nothing to do with it. But we had to make it look believable. Gallo thinks you’re unconscious in the infirmary.”

“I’m mad at you,” Mike announced. He probably just remembered how he was definitely planning on avoiding Harvey. “I don’t want to talk to you about this.”

“Mike… Come on, I need you to see. To remember what you’re missing,” Harvey pleaded. If Mike could just open his mind and just be willing to let Harvey try and persuade him. 

Mike finally realized the car they were in was moving. “Show me what, Harvey? Where are we going?” Harvey could hear panic there, and he just hoped that it meant there was a chance. They stayed quiet most of the ride.

“Did you even think about how Rachel will feel if she finds out you gave up your freedom again?” Harvey asked softly. Probably as shitty as Harvey feels about it… Okay fine maybe more. But only because Harvey at least understands why Mike is doing this and doesn’t take it too personally. Except that’s a bit of a lie. But Mike likes to be the martyr. Sacrificing himself for others and not wanting to hurt innocent people. He doesn’t realize that doing so hurts the people closest to him.

“You didn’t tell her did you?” Mike said quickly. 

“No. I said ‘if’ didn’t I?” Harvey scoffs. “I wanted to though. You can thank Donna I didn’t.”

Mike just nods. “Where are we going?”

Just then they pull to a stop and Mike looks out the window. To his apartment building where Rachel is no doubt cooking or cleaning or reading.   
“Harvey, what?”

“Just… go talk to her. About whatever. Remember what it feels like to have freedom and to have everything you wanted. Please Mike, let yourself be selfish for once.”

“I… I don’t want to be here,” Mike replied, staring down at his hands resting on his knees. 

“Mike, please just –“

“Look I’m not saying take me back to prison. I’m just saying…. Not here.”

“Okay,” Harvey replied, stunned. He thought this plan would have been foolproof. What was the problem? Was Mike really that afraid of Rachel finding out? Or maybe it was the guilt upon seeing Rachel and knowing what he planning on throwing away. 

Harvey told the driver where to go, and they headed to Harvey’s apartment.

Mike sank onto the leather couch and Harvey handed him a glass of whiskey. Mike laughed, thinking of the last time they were in here. Fist-fighting. Harvey could almost read his mind. He knew Mike too well. 

“You throw one hell of a right hook,” Harvey admitted.

“Yeah, I thought you’d be better at defending yourself with all that working out you claim to do,” Mike said as the small smile on his face grew bigger.

“Excuse me? I was letting you win that fight to give you some confidence,” Harvey said. Then thinking about everything that’s happened to Mike added, “Then again, maybe I should have taught you how to back down.” Harvey didn’t intend to turn this into a serious moment, but he did and now it was awkward to try and break out of it. 

Harvey stood up to go get a refill, or pretend to. Mike grabbed his wrist as he started. “Harvey, stop.”

Harvey froze in place. Mike’s long fingers wrapped tightly around Harvey’s wrist and it burned and Harvey wanted to rip his hand away because Mike was _looking at him_. “Stay,” Mike added. “Just… stay and don’t move.”

Harvey sat back down, awkwardly holding his arm out like he didn’t know what to do with it because why was Mike still touching him? Usually they had their shoulder squeezes and handshakes and back pats, but this was different. It was intense in an unsettling sort of way and Harvey was trying so hard not to look into it because that was a dangerous path to go down. Harvey’s jealousy was what had led to so many of their recent fights. He wished he could take it all back, wondered if Mike and Harvey had been more of a team instead of always working against each other that this wouldn’t have ended up the same. Harvey closed his eyes to try and mentally shake himself. He knew what he felt for Mike was unrequited and Harvey had buried it down long ago. It was just a hard thing to keep buried sometimes, especially now. Mike finally let go and Harvey realized he may not have actually been breathing before. He took a deep breath in and relaxed further into the couch. But then Mike was leaning against him, pulling his feet up onto the couch and using Harvey’s shoulder as a pillow. Harvey loosened his tie and downed the rest of his whiskey. 

“Mike,” he finally said. 

“Yeah?” And Harvey had sort of been hoping for more than that. He hoped Mike would just open up and wouldn’t make Harvey ask. 

“Why… Why didn’t you want to go in?”

Mike sighed. “Because I know your plan and… guilt tripping me with facing Rachel wasn’t going to work.” Mike sat up and looked at Harvey. “Because… I thought I’d help you out.”

Harvey was confused. “How? How is this helping me?” Harvey asked. He really didn’t know what Mike was talking about and why Mike couldn’t just spell it out for him. Harvey hated that he needed something to be spelled out for him, but it would be better than this anxious state of confusion he was in. This whole thing will be for nothing if he can’t get Mike to see that he’s at least got to try getting his freedom back.

“Help you convince me. Because I don’t need to be there. I need to be here.” Mike’s eyes were searching Harvey’s and he felt Mike’s panic rising again. “Tell me, Harvey. Please tell me if you want me to get out just because you feel bad I’m in there. Because if that’s why then I’m staying in there.”

And no, this couldn’t be what Mike was asking. It’s the reason he’s used with Donna and Jessica and even himself so he could feel like he was doing it for the right reasons and not being selfish. But Mike was asking him for the other reason… the one he didn’t dare tell anyone. And now Harvey was being a whole different kind of selfish because he wanted Mike to get out, but he didn’t want to have to admit this. 

“No. That’s… not why,” Harvey somehow managed. 

“Then why?” Mike asked, staring into Harvey’s eyes. 

Harvey felt shaky and uncomfortable and like the heat had been turning up 20 degrees. He looked at Mike staring intensely with his clear sky blue eyes. And Harvey couldn’t help it, couldn’t think of anything else to do in that moment. He kissed Mike. It was just a press of the lips, quick and impulsive, and Harvey knew it would kill him if that’s all he ever got.

Mike just continued to stare at him, slightly agape. Then Mike was moving into his space and onto his lap and pressing kisses into his lips over and over like he’d been starving for it. Starving like Harvey had been. So it took a while before they stopped, foreheads pressed together, sharing hot breaths. Mike look absolutely disheveled and Harvey would be embarrassed that he’d gotten so aggressive if it wasn’t so damn perfect because Mike looked so wrecked and it was all because of him and it was ALL he ever wanted. 

“I’ll do it,” Mike said softly. “I’ll be selfish, and I’ll try to get out.”

And Harvey didn’t have an answer and his ‘thank you’ was in the form of a soft kiss to Mike’s forehead and to his lips and Harvey wondered how much time they had left. But he tried to stay optimistic, because while this just opened a shit-storm of drama, and Donna might try to kill him, Mike could be getting out soon. And that was absolutely all Harvey needed to think about for now.


End file.
